It is publicly known to produce propylene oxide by epoxidation of propylene with an organic peroxide in a reactor in which the solid catalyst is packed. But, the activity of the catalyst deteriorates with time used. The catalyst in which the activity has deteriorated, require recovery of the activity by changing to a new one or regenerating it.